Imperfect Monsters: Revolutions
by Rachael torie b
Summary: After the the world was shaken by the existence of "monsters" there was a global reconstruction, deeming these "monsters" less than second class citizens. Fugitives. Every last single one is wanted dead or alive, but this new society has an important lesson to learn: you can't be caught if you're not running. When it's kill or be killed, anything is game and nothing's off limits.
1. The Real Chapter One

Okay, so I got literally no response from the character summaries last chapter so I decided to post the real first chapter, which has also been setting in the doc manager forever. PLEASE GIVE FEEDBACK! I'll give virtual hugs.

* * *

><p>Cam POV<p>

People think that there's no way the monsters can look human. Can't believe they have a mother and father too, can't believe they have to eat and sleep just like them. Because of what the monsters have done, they must not act like the normal citizens, they must look or behave different…somehow. But the truth is that you can't tell who the monster is, you don't know if it's the new neighbor, or the best friend you've known all your life. Some people say monsters are born; others say they're made, but reality is that some are born. Most are made.

I was born and made, if that makes any sense. Born literally a monster, as society calls it, but made bad by the circumstances of which things are now. Things are bad now, even if most don't see it or just don't care; some are just stupid. They actually believe our world is perfect, well mostly perfect, the only imperfection of today's world is the monsters. People like me. We aren't actually called monsters, there is a scientific name for us, but the people label us as monsters. We are the world's only imperfection, so naturally we don't fit in; the authorities hunt monsters like us. Being hunted, looked down on like a defectiveness of the human race, and being treated like a disease that needs to be cured, does something to you I guess. Sometimes we just hide in plain sight, pretend to be normal if we have the luxury. Most don't, so they run and hide from society.

Some of us are captured, and taken in by the authorities, and never heard from again. Nobody knows what happens to them, but if they get picked up, they're gone for good. The authorities have weapons they use against us, and they don't hesitate to use them either. I guess they need them though, because if they didn't have them they wouldn't stand a chance. Us monsters can fight back, we have abilities, and yes, some of us use them against the people.

I do, because if it comes down to an all-out firefight with the authorities or the people, I care about me getting out alive more. Not all of us fight with them, if they get caught they run and hide, but me and a few others believe we don't deserve the way we're being treated, and maybe we're crazy for it. We do what it takes to survive and have an okay life, and if it means treating the people worse than they treat us, well how bad does that make us? No worse than them anyway, but that's not saying much.

I'm suddenly reminded of the task at hand when my sister scurries up behind me, slightly out of breath with an excited smile on her face, "He sent the signal, so be ready to shoot Cam," She joins me peering over the side of the 20story building we are currently perched on, which conveniently is right in front of the bank we're robbing. I set my sniper rifle higher up on the ledge, peer through the scope and wait for the first authorities to show up.

And show up they do, as soon as the first alarms go off there's a dozen of them. I start to pick them off with my rifle, blood staining their white and blue suits, but there's eventually too many to shoot. "There's too many, go help the others out," I instruct Talon. She nods and then takes a leap off the roof, she looks like she could take flight, and she does: her metallic, midnight wings fold out of nowhere just before she hits the ground. She lets out a screech. One of the authorities tries to shoot her with a gun as soon as she lands, but she's too quick for him, he's bleeding out on the ground in seconds of lifting his weapon.

Talon makes a path of bodies to the door, and disappears inside, where the others are. She soon reappears with a black defuel bag thrown over her shoulder, but it doesn't hinder her fighting abilities any. The others file out the door, with the same baggage. I shoot a man in the back of the head before he can stab Alanna; sometimes I wonder how she stays alive, but when she rips an authority's throat out with her nails and samples the blood that's the same color as her hair, I remember…she's absolutely insane. I see Jasles move smoothly and quickly through the bloodbath, as if he's dancing, a dance that kills. Literally. I can hear his twin Jasly giggling from here, she's not exactly lucid either I suppose.

Down below, a black Ashton Martin drives head first into the chaos, running over some authorities who just so happened to be in the way. The driver, none other than Lux Jaden and his dark sunglasses, who is also insane, but in a different way, motions for the others to climb in. The gang jumps into the car, while Talon flies back to my rooftop, where I'm still picking off the people below. The little car speeds off, Talon takes flight in the direction of the car, I shoot one more and then follow Talon, my own huge wings spreading.

* * *

><p>Alanna POV<p>

The space is too tight, too little room. Too many of them in one place, I have to make more room. I have to kill them. I have to kill them. _Who are they?_ I look at each of them frantically, the boy driving is too busy concentrating on the road ahead; he would never see it coming. _Why are they being so loud, why are they so happy? _The blond girl beside me may know what I'll do, but I'm faster than her…I could rip her eyes out in seconds. _Those pretty eyes_. The boy in the front seat isn't paying attention to me, he's too busy jabbering about another girl, and how it was a shame to kill her. He's laughing now, he raises his head, and now his throat is more visible…I could tear it open so easily at that angle. _He has those pretty eyes too. Who are these people? Why am I in a car with them?_ The girl beside me glances over, "Are you okay Alanna?" She asks, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

_Oh, how I could dispose of her so easily, but wait, how does she know my name?_ I look these people over again, and then I remember, they are my friends. You don't kill friends, "I'm perfectly peachy," I answer. Jasly looks at me a few more seconds, but then she seems convinced, and starts to girlishly giggle at something Lux, the boy diving, said. _You know, maybe I could still kill her… _

Before I do anything I'd "regret" later, we pull up in front of the warehouse, our makeshift home for the time being. Talon and Cam must already be back because the door is unlocked, I enter and throw my duffel bag onto a couch in the main living area. The room starts to spin and I grasp my head to keep from falling to the concrete floor. I can hear the blur of voices that belong to my friends outside. _Why are they always so loud?_ I try to concentrate on the present and what's real, but reality blurs with the fragmented thoughts inside my pounding skull. I cover my eyes so I won't have to see what the others can't, I scratch at my temples and cheeks, and my hands come away bloody. I stare at them, and I start to laugh, because something is funny, I just don't know what.

I lie down on the little, raggedy blue couch on my back, and look up at my hands and laugh. _Something is just so funny_. I jump so hard when someone touches me that I lash out with my nails, cutting someone else's flesh viciously. The person is obviously angry with me now, because they roughly shove me back down into the couch. I look up, ready to strike again, that was until the figure above me shapes into X. He glares down on me, and it makes me want to curl up and cry because I know he's raging. There is a long, deep crimson cut dripping down the left side of his face, it clearly must have been made by me. The rest of my friends stand behind him, looking sheepish. X kneels down slowly until he's face level with me, then he strokes me hair, moving a dark red strand out of my face. He still looks mad, but not as much as before, "Alanna, I know that you're completely insane, and that's the only reason you did that," He tugs the strand of hair he was running through his fingers roughly, "But for your sake, don't ever do that again," He finishes calmly, tucks the piece of hair behind my ear, rises, and walks away. I lay on the couch a few more minutes because I feel like pouting, I hate when I get in trouble.

* * *

><p>Rhyo POV<p>

I slam the car door angrily, the mission was a bust. When I finally got to that stupid little white fence neighborhood, and into that sweet little house there was no one there, nobody but an old lady that knew absolutely nothing! I see Lux's car and know the others are already here, wonder if they got the money. I go inside to find the others actually being quiet for once, X probably yelled at them or something. I glance at the couch and see Alanna lying down, glaring up at the roof with a bloody face.

While walking over to Lux, I notice the black duffel bags thrown around the room, money spilling out of a few. So they got the job done then, "Lux, what's wrong with Alanna's face?"

He looks over at her, and then back to me, "It's bleeding," He says sardonically.

I push the urge to punch him in the face away, "I can see that you little sarcastic bastard, but who did it?"

Lux rolls his eyes, "I don't know, probably herself, she cut X's face too though," I look over at Alanna again, that explains the pouty face.

Now I'm sorry I wasn't here to see Alanna cut X's face, that would have been entertaining to watch. Oh well, I'll get to see the aftereffects though, and get to tell X that I didn't accomplish the mission he sent me on. I walk farther into the warehouse, where X resides; while walking there I try to think of a way to tell him I failed. He would know if I lied about it, damn mind reader. The direct approach it is then. I come to the huge metal door none of us other than X are allowed behind and knock. X steps out of the room and looks at me expectedly, and I try to avoid looking at the still bleeding gash running down his face, "I went to that little neighborhood and found the house, but nobody was there but an old lady. She didn't know anything helpful though."

X seems unconcerned of this news as he begins to speak, "Rhyo, it seems you are becoming less and less useful as time goes on, and I don't keep people around if they aren't worth their keep. I am not sentimental."

I think this over, would he really kill me? Not a chance I want to take, "Don't worry X. I'll find her, just give me more time."

He just looks at me, "Sure, I'll give you more time. Don't waste it," Then he simply turns and goes back inside that room. I heave I sigh of relief, but still wonder what the hell he does in there.

I reenter the main area of the warehouse, where the others' unimportant chatter is bouncing off the walls. Lux glances at me, "So he didn't kill you, even gave you an extension," His words drip resentment and I scowl at him.

"Mind your own damn business," One of his abilities is excellent hearing, and if he uses it again to spy I'll kill him. The look he gives me clearly says I'll do whatever I want, which makes me want to cut his face off. I won't of course, I'm already in enough trouble as it is. Our glare off catches the attention of Cam, who has been giving me the-don't-you-dare-start-anything look from across the room. Me and Cam, we're kind of together. More like a mutual civil relationship, not that fluffy titanic shit. We both hate that.

She struts across the room, and makes me break eye contact with Lux because she's standing in front of me. "Hey, wanna go outside?" It isn't a question, so I agree anyway. I glare at Lux one last time over my shoulder, and he mouths the word whipped, green eyes sparkling…how I could rip his head from his shoulders right now. Once outside, we both lean against my car and I think about how the landscape around here looks like a nuclear bomb has been dropped on it, except it has a multitude of warehouses popping up from the ground everywhere you look. When she starts talking I'm only half paying attention, "So what did you and X talk about?"

The question doesn't register, "Hmm?" Cam's patience is thin,

"I said, what did you and X talk about?" She sounds annoyed, but I still catch the real meaning behind the inquiry, she wants to know how mad he is and if he's going to do anything about it.

"X's cool, he gave me more time to find the girl," She nods. I go back to scanning the horizon and she goes back to looking at the dirt, there isn't much communication in our relationship, but that's fine with both of us.

* * *

><p>Jasles POV<p>

I look around at all the money, there's no reason I should be sitting here with this money and not be doing anything, or anyone. I'm rich, well richer anyway. I grab Lux by the shoulder, "Hey Luxie boy, what do ya say about putting this money to good use and getting out of this depressing warehouse?"

Lux nods, "Yeah, let's get out of here." We get in one of Lux's many sports cars and speed out of the warehouse district into the slummy downtown area. I have a favorite bar/club of mine there called The Toxic Palace, not the best way to blow money but certainly one of the most fun, in my opinion.

"Turn here," I say when we're almost passing the lot. Lux turns so quick, we're almost on two wheels, guess I should've told him to turn before we were passing it. Oh well. We get out of the car, and Lux shoots me glares. By the way he bitches about his cars no one would believe he robs banks with them. I walk in like I own the place and look around at everything, I haven't been here in a long, long time. My attention lands on the bar, not just for the drinks, there's a cute, new little bartender. I strut up to the bar confidently, she doesn't look too hard to get. I wait until she's done talking to some creep in dark sunglasses; that guy looks like a rapist. After she's finally done chatting up Mr. Emo over there, she comes over, "What can I get you?" Her voice is so pretty.

"A scotch, your name and you," I give her a charming smile.

She laughs, "Sorry, I can only give you a drink and a name," I laugh.

"That'll do," for now, but I leave that part out.

She gets busy making the drink and then sets it in front of me, "I'm Thea," Such a pretty name.

I smile sincerely, "Nice to meet you Thea, are you new here?"

She nods, "Yeah, I just starting working here last week." Finally new blood.

"I knew I hadn't seen you here before, and I come here a lot."

She looks interested, "Why? I mean you look like you have money, and this isn't exactly the best joint around here," I lean forward until I'm centimeters from Thea's pretty little face. She has the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Because," I start to answer, "I like the people here, and I like the girls here, and I like that I can do whatever I want here."

I lean back and drink my drink while I analyze her facial expression, which looks oddly indifferent, "Well, have a good time then," She says, then disappears to the room behind the bar. I chuckle, I have all week.

* * *

><p>I have celeb face claims for all of these characters if anyone wants to see them in real pictures.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is just an overview or summary of the characters the story will focus on. Please tell me in a review which one sounds the most interesting. As it says in the summary, this is just to see if anyone likes the idea of this story and wants me to actually write it. It all depends on the feedback I get. I've actually had this just setting in the Doc manager for quite some time now and just decided to post it before it expired.

* * *

><p>Tough girl Cam Vallen has had a hard life, growing up on the run with her unstable mother and reckless half sister. Having become distanced and emotionally scarred over the years, now Cam may be in for more than she can handle when she and her half sister sign up with a group of murdering misfits who intend to take their society by storm, blood, and criminally insane fun.<p>

Talon Vallen has never got to fully enjoy life for mainly two reasons: the extreme hatred society projects her way and a bossy older half sister. Now that her new motto is "screw society" and her recent 18th birthday, Talon is free to do what she wants whenever, wherever she wants.

Lux Jaden used to be a respectable citizen-paid contribution to The Law, volunteered when told to, and kept his mouth shut-until they found out what he was and killed his fiancee. Naturally, Lux vowed revenge, and now he's on a warpath to reek havoc on a society that turned him into a monster.

Ex hit man Rhyo Swarek has found a new job, one that brings in a bigger paycheck than being a hired killer. All he has to do is follow X' s orders and stay alive. Sounds simple, right. Wrong...

Alanna Bolshevik was 11 years old and sane when she was taken in by the Authorities. She was 16 and completely insane when she was rescued by the mysterious X. Now, Alanna is more off her rocker than ever and ready to bask in the glory of a soon-to-be crippled society that did her worlds of wrong.

Jasly Heart had the perfect life: rich parents, a huge allowance, popularity, a best friend and a twin, and all the designer clothes money could buy. But her life was turned upside down when her parents discovered she and her brother's secret and tried to have them executed. Now, Jasly has found some semblance to the life she used to have, just with more criminally related activities...

Jasles Heart, play boy, play thing, and player, is used to being wanted by everyone. Except now, he's wanted for crimes he'd rather not have listed in the open for all eyes to see. But as far as he's concerned life, luck, and the ladies still love him.

Thea Monroe is just a bartender in slum bar and nightclub in the Downtown District, but suddenly she's targeted by two strongly opposing forces and realizes she has blood relation to a person she wishes she didn't. Swept up into a whirlwind of blood, violence, and annoying boys, Thea isn't sure who to blame or which side to route for.

X, the mysterious, dangerous, and famous monster whose been causing so much trouble with the Authorities and The Ring. Forever, or for the time being, shrouded in mystery. Let's just say he knows more than he's ever going to let on.


End file.
